Element scaling-down in semiconductor memories such as a flash memory has been carried out for higher storage density.
In response to the element scaling-down, a low-viscosity filling material is used as an isolation insulator to fill the space between element regions. The stress of this filling material may produce crystal defects in a semiconductor region as an element region. The crystal defects may deteriorate the characteristics of elements formed in the semiconductor region.